cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Owen Mistsider
Owen mistsider,or now known as ssgtrafaelm04 was CWA player that was in the squadt...Super Troopers owen by Blasters Niceshot.Owen joined CWA late December of 2011 and eran his memebership December 25th 2013.In march 31st 2014 CWA shutdown.After the shutdown he starte to go trough a gaming hobbie and changed his username that he still has SsgtRafaelM04. Late December 2011-December 25th 2012 There is no correct date when Owen or Raf join CWA but i was someehre late December.On that morning thats where he meet Blaster Niceshot and soon join Super Troopers.Trough out his adventures he met new friends joined other squads to find new friends.Some where around this time he becamed involved in a RP war against Dark Nebula,a squad that threatens to take over CWA,Super Troopers however never parcipitated due to their peaceful act.it wasnt until August 14th 2013 Dark Nebula was officialy gone or disbanded.he ended up getting membership for life in december 25th 2013 at around 7:00pm CTD.2013 was a year about war and yeah... January 2014-March 2014 It was a new year Raf planned alot that year.he had a squad at the time named the Elite Shadow Tech Marines,which was disbanded due to inactivity.he later joined Super Troopers due to the sad news that CWA is shuting down (at that moment he hated SONY ever since).He decided to join to spend his last weeks with Them.then that faithful day March 31st 2014 CWA shut down at around Dusk... After the shutdown March 2014-Present After the shut down Raf began witha gaming hobbie,he started playing on his xbox 360,some call of duty,Minecraft and Tropico 5(a city building simulator LOOK IT UP).He started to keep in touch in this wiki.He began working hard in school to make his dream come true,to become an Architect. His experience in CWA joining CWA December 2011 Well it all started with me on my computer making an account for CWA to try out the game,in the out come i ended up loving the online game to deathand met BLASTER NICESHOT 2012 January-life as a super trooper people in this squad had really interesting stories about their backstory and how they became part of the Republic I for one is going ot tell my back story and how i became The soldier i am I remeber waking up in the shops of corusant.This person come up to me and invited me to become part of the jedi order,i accepted years of training and i became a jedi knight.but then i grew troubled and tought to my self being a jedi is not my thing so i trained my self to become a clone trooper even tho i was not raised at the barracks of kamino,i trained my self on the rules of combat and be a soldier,a year past and a squad recruited me to become one of their soldiers.I glady accepted the offer...that squad was...super troopers. Febuary-cooming soon! The Dark Nebula crisis 2010-2013 Raf called this crisis The war against Nebula.it was basically a war against the Dark nebula and a Numerous of squads,he parcipitated in numerous of battles,one in their capitol city,one in their air force HQ.all he remebers was the last time he was in a battle was in their Air Force HQ... Category:Player Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Soldier